College High
by luv4zashley
Summary: College. A way to put high school scandals, attitudes, and crushes behind. So why can't I seem to get Bolton out of my mind? It doesn't help that he's practically stalking me or that I'm practically stalking him. UGH! Stupid Halley...rypay TROYPAY! HIATIS
1. Empty Rooms, Sadder Goodbyes

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical, Disney Channel or anything you might find familiar on Disney or ANYTHING on T.V!

**A/N**- So this is my first real story on fan fiction and I plan on updating a lot and quickly! This is just the prologue which is just a sisterly/brotherly goodbye. Oh and everything is in Sharpay's POV!

**Summary**- Goodbye East High and welcome UA(University of Albuquerque!) Join Sharpay and her college life experiences which unfortunately seems like another East High…only bigger! The only difference is she doesn't have a lackey and she's hanging out with Taylor, Kelsi and…TROY BOLTON?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe were finally going to college?" Ryan practically screamed placing more of his items in the last unclosed boxes he had left.

I looked around Ryan's room. The only thing left were a few boy band posters hanging from the wall lifelessly, a bed stripped down to the mattress, and a bare dresser. He had already packed up his computers and of course most of his hats. He left some here along with clothing that he couldn't take with him in his closet.

"Yeah, its unbelievable." I managed to choke out leaning against his doorframe. My room was almost the same emptiness as his except I had more clothing so my closet still looks half as full. The only sparkles left that weren't in my closet were wall stickers I had stuck on the roof a long time ago and some glitter that had gotten on the carpet. Other than that, it was the same lifeless surroundings.

Ryan's hyper-active self stopped as he faced towards my figure. "I'm going to miss you Shar!" He toppled me over with a huge hug which I returned back as I closed my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too Ry!"

Ryan and I were accepted to of course many of the same colleges since our dad was obviously in good with many University leaders. We both had our minds set on the University of Albuquerque, but Ryan changed his mind at the last minute and wanted to go to a University out of state. He never said why he changed his mind, but I of course knew. Senior year was the year Ryan had his heart and mind set on Gabriella. After her and Troy broke up, he thought it was his chance, but she turned him down for Zeke. She's such a man stealer…

"You know, Gabriella isn't even coming to the University! You can still-" I was cut off by his face motion which showed he didn't want to talk about it.

"Gabriella doesn't have anything to do with my decision not to go to the UA!" Lies. All lies.

I walked to my room and took a good look around. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss the place, but I would also be lying if I said I didn't want to get away. No I'm not going too far. Just an hour or two away, but it was a long enough distance to put all that East High stuff behind. I was not going to miss that school much. Sure I was in most of the productions(before Gabriella came and stole my show!) and sure I was voted Prom Queen, but I also know I was voted most bitchy in everyone's head.

This is my new beginning. Away from the East High Wildcats(Well besides Taylor, Troy, and Kelsi who are also going to UA) and away from most of the rude ways I left behind in that school. The only thing I will miss is my pink locker…and my brother Ryan.

"Sharpay, the movers are here!" I heard the maid yell. I quickly scanned the room and made sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. Of course it was pretty easy to do seeing that the room was pretty empty and my stuff was already downstairs.

"Nope, everything's set." I said to no one in particular.

"Hey Sharpay…" I heard someone quietly creep behind me. It was Ryan of course. My parents are nowhere to be found. Sure they helped me get into the college, but other than business, they never seem to be around! Last summer was actually a surprise when my mom and dad spent time with me during our time at the country club.

"Yeah Ryan?" I asked turning around not dare looking him in the face. Ryan was my twin and as much as I've used him and played him off as a side kick, he was my best friend. Of course I wouldn't dare tell him that even though I know deep down he already knows.

"Don't…don't get a better lackey when you go off to college!" I laughed and I hoped he would continue to make me laugh because if not, I would be crying. Unfortunately the room went completely silent.

"Don't get a better boss either." I finally added silently. Still without looking him in the eyes, I gave him what had to be the biggest hug of his life. I can tell he was stunned by my actions for he stumbled a little bit, but finally hugged me back… tightly.

I walked towards the door making sure not to look back. If I did, chances are I would have grabbed Ryan and begged him to come with me! Which yeah would have been out of character because I, Sharpay, does not beg for anyone.

"Goodbye Shar…" I heard him say just above a whisper.

"Goodbye Ry…" I said as I finally let my eyes soak with drifting tears…


	2. Crazy Hallways, Crazier Roommate

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical, Disney Channel or anything you might find familiar on Disney or ANYTHING on T.V!

**A/N**- So I turned this into a Troypay/Rypay story after reading **EvilEmmaEvans **review! Oh and this chapter is also in Sharpay POV

**Summary**- Goodbye East High and welcome UA(University of Albuquerque!) Join Sharpay and her college life experiences which unfortunately seems like another East High…only bigger! The only difference is she doesn't have a lackey and she's hanging out with Taylor, Kelsi and…TROY BOLTON?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get that for you!" Troy ran up to me and grabbed one of the two boxes out of my hands. Oh great, two seconds at U of A and I run into Bolton!

"No, I uh got it!" I said before almost tripping over the paved sidewalk. Ok, maybe not the best time to say 'I got it' "Never mind, walk me to my room." I said with a defeated tone. We walked pass the front of the regular school building to the dorm rooms which weren't that far away from each other. I was in the third building so I knew if I were late to class, I had to think of a better excuse than my dorm room is far away! We walked in, took two flights of stairs up (the elevator had a line of people) and walked down the loud hallways. There was going to be a party tonight judging by the crowd, I could tell!

"So which room are you in?" Bolton asked also breathing in his surroundings since his hallway might look the same way. "Its room 214A." I said reading it off the palm of my hands. After finding out my room was pretty much in the back to the right, Troy kindly opened up the door and sat my stuff down on the floor. I looked around. Someone was already settled into the place and had mostly techno geek stuff on the walls.

"Great, another Gabriella Montez freak!" I said under my breath. "Let's hope this one can't sing." I said still looking around the room. Not that I was joining any major drama courses. Those years of Twinke Town were pretty much almost over. Before Bolton could say anything, a young Asian girl stepped in the dorm. Her hair was pitched black and went down to the midpoint of her back, her eyes were light brown medium daggers, and you could tell that she had gotten a tan.

"You must be my roommate!" She said running over to me giving me a hug. My first instinct was to push her away, but Troy looked at me with a hug-her-back look so I patted her back awkwardly.

"What gave it away?" I said after she finally let go. She kept a smile plastered to her face not realizing I nearly insulted her. "It is so nice to meet you! My name is Halley!" She said a little too energetically. Gosh, she is meeting a roommate, not Jonny Depp!

"Yeah well I'm Sharpay and I-" Before I can say anything else, she ran over to Troy and took one of his hands.

"You even come with a boyfriend! You might want to tie a sock around the door when he comes over or else who knows what I might do." She made a purring sound and I tried not to suppress laughter. Troy now looked as scared as ever with his blue eyes darting at me screaming for help. I was debating on whether I should help him and finally decided…

"Oh no he isn't my boyfriend. He's gay." I lied. Troy looked up at me as if I was crazy and I couldn't help, but smirk.

"That makes him even hotter." She said touching at his sides. Troy stumbled back and almost hit the boxes we dropped down when we came in.

"Hey um Sharpay, we have that thing to do right now." He said jolting himself over to the door away from Halley. Didn't work! She jumped over my boxes like a cheetah and started nagging at his shirt.

"What thing Bolton? I don't remember a thing." I continued to smirk watching as Troy started his own pool of nervously heated puddles around his forehead.

"That thing of things that things and people go to!" He said almost begging me to get him out of here. I find somewhat of sympathy in my cold heart. I hate it when that happens…

"Fine, lets go to the thing." I sighed leading ourselves out of the room, but stopped and turned to look back at Halley "Lets hope he doesn't hit on the guards." I pretended to whisper even though I knew Troy had heard what I said. I closed the door and burst out laughing. We walked out into the parking lot and my laughter continued.

"Its not funny Sharpay! I almost died in there!" He said shivering. "Why did you want a dorm room anyways? Can't you just rent an apartment near by?" He asked.

"I would have if Ryan were coming here too." My mood changed after I mentioned Ryan's name. I have never missed anyone so much! "It would be scary being in an apartment by myself."

He put a supporting hand around me which I shrugged off and looked at him funny. Only one person was ever aloud to touch me which didn't include the spa ladies and that was Ryan. He saw my confusion and decided to turn it into a joke.

"That's the same look I had when I apparently turned gay."

Five hours later, I find myself sitting in my dorm room throwing cheese nips at a bottle of water. Troy had left to start unpacking his things soon after we went to the 'thing', which was just his car to unload some boxes. My roommate was flirting with our new neighbors while I entertain myself with some damn cheese nips!

I sighed and gazed my eyes over at my cellphone. Ryan hasn't called yet and I predict that two hours ago, he was on his campus unloading his stuff from his brand new car. I picked up my phone and was about to speed dial Ryan when my roommate walked in the room with two guys.

"Sharpay, what are you doing moping around this quiet dorm when you can be partying it up next door!" Halley said grabbing my hand without my cellphone and pulling me out the seat.

"I'm throwing cheese nips at a water bottle." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked at me confused, but then started laughing and called me a silly goose. I predict that she's either on meds or laughing gas.

"Hey Halley, were getting back to that party?" One of the guys finally spoke up. He was about 6'1 and his hair was dark brown and went down his neck. He had hazel eyes and he looked multi cultured. He was wearing a white see through muscle shirt that really showed off his abs.

She looked at him as though surprised he was there. "Yeah we are getting back, but we have to make Sharpay come with us!" She said slapping his shoulders.

I looked at the other guy. He had shades in his blonde hair that went in mini spikes, blue eyes and was about 5'7. He was wearing a black beater and tan shorts. He had his hands in his pockets, looked at me, and shrugged. He reminded me of someone…

"I would Halley, but I'm kind of waiting on a phone call from my bro-" If I said brother it would seem like a lame excuse. "boyfriend." It was weird. Not because I just called Ryan my boyfriend, but because I liked referring him to my boyfriend.

"The gay hottie?" She asked clapping her hands together. The guys looked at me weirdly. I'd probably look at me weirdly too.

"No, the straight one." I said sitting back down and focusing my attention back on my cell phone which unfortunately, continued **not **to ring.

"Well when you get done with that, come on over and join the party!" She said sashaying out of the room with the black haired guy following after her.

"You know, your party is actually more fun then the one over there. You have cheese nips." The blonde one joked. I laughed and turned to look at him. Our gazes locked up and I definitely remembered who he reminded me of.

He was about to leave but I got up and stopped him. "I never got your name." I said stepping in front of the door.

"It's Lucas." He said as he moved me to the side and walked over to the party.

I couldn't help but smile as I got back in my chair. I flipped open my phone, but then flipped it back down. It is the first day of college life. I'm sure Ryan wouldn't want to be bothered. I got up, fixed my hair and walked over to the party.


	3. Stealing Boxes, Stealing Clothes

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical, Disney Channel or anything you might find familiar on Disney or ANYTHING on T.V!

**A/N**- Okay, I know a lot of you are confused but yes, this is a TROYPAY fic. I know it may seem like Rypay for now, but that's just the love triangle. I'm trying to make it like Troy makes Sharpay forget about Ryan and her problems. Just read on and you'll see.

**Summary**- Goodbye East High and welcome UA(University of Albuquerque!) Join Sharpay and her college life experiences which unfortunately seems like another East High…only bigger! The only difference is she doesn't have a lackey and she's hanging out with Taylor, Kelsi and…TROY BOLTON?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

That insane knocking has been going on for five minutes now! If I haven't gotten my ass up to answer the door by now, chances are, I am not going to!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ugh, all right, you win you insane knocking freak! I got out of my bed nearly tripping over my sheets. I mumbled to myself before opening the door.

"You don't look so good in the morning!"

I should have known it was Bolton! He pushed passed me, uninvited may I add, carrying boxes that had my handwriting on them. After he zoomed pass me, I looked out in the hallway to find my computer and some more of my stuff. I then realize where he had gotten my things.

"Why the hell were you in my car Bolton?" I almost screamed, but he shushed me and brought me out into the hallway obviously to help carry in _my_ own boxes.

"Well, I remembered you saying after we got to my car that you would get the rest of the things from your car later and I kind of knew your later is never so-"

"You took it upon yourself to break into my car and grab my thing at-" I glanced at the clock on my roommate's wall. "…seven in the morning!" I finished his sentence. He shrugged and tried to defend himself.

"I didn't break in really. Your car door just happened to be unlocked." He said as we brought all the stuff in and he planted himself on my bed. I folded my arms.

"How would you know that?" I asked. Not that I was mad he went in my car. Actually, I was quite cool with it and since he got my stuff out, I don't have to do it today(or whenever I was going to do it). I just like watching him squirm…

"I checked ok? The most important thing is all your stuff is out so we can hang out today!" He said beating on a couple of my boxes.

"Hang out? Since when are we buddy _buddy_ Bolton?" I asked as I realized that I was now wide awake and couldn't get back to my relaxed sleeping figure.

"Since Chad doesn't go to this school, Taylor has already started classes and Kelsi is hanging out with Jason, I'm stuck with you." He said with a sigh still using my boxes as a beat box.

"Oh bite me Bolton!" I said then smirked. "You might not want to make so much noise." I warned him.

"Why not?" He asked looking slightly confused.

"Because my roommate has a thing for gays." I whispered loudly and laughed.

Three hours later, after I had jumped in the shower, did my hair and got dressed, Troy and I just walked around campus taking about anything that came to mind. I learned that the school colors resembled the Wildcats, which I was not too happy about. We end up going to Starbucks to talk over lattés.

"So hey, I heard you went to a party last night." Troy said casually playing with the paper from his straw.

"My roommate practically made me go. I've learned that she's even scarier when she's picked up drink." Both Troy and me shivered at the thought and laughed.

"Same as mines." He said taking a sip of his latte. "Oh that's right! You've never met my roommates." Troy said taking another sip from his latte.

I juggled my straw in between my fingers while it was still in the cup. "Is he another Chad?" I asked then realized he put an_ s_ at the end. "Wait, you have two?"

"Yeah although it seems like one because even though its only been two days, he's already sleeping over in the girl dorms."

"I'm surprised you're not doing a little flirting yourself Bolton." I said smiling.

"What makes you think I'm not flirting now?" He asked smiling back.

I blushed, but stop and froze. My crush on Troy began and ended at the doors of East High…_right_?

Troy must have seen my flushed face because he changed the subject quickly. "So I heard from Ryan last night." Wait, Ryan called Troy, but didn't call me?

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much really. Just about classes and how he had just got done unpacking." Troy said shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"Well uh, did he mention me or anything? You know, just out of curiosity." I said trying to refrain from lashing out of the mordacity(**A/N**: mordacity _means hurt_) feelings I was now having.

"Uh no, he didn't." Troy said disappointedly staring awkwardly at his latte. The mood began to change to its worst so I decided to change it back to how it was this morning.

"So, breaking into cars is your new thing huh?"

**3 Hours Later**

"Why are you messing with my stuff?" I screeched at this crazy roommate I, of all people, just had to be stuck with!

"Well, your clothing are so cute so I just thought I'd borrow a shirt" _Hell_ Halley said examining herself in the mirror with **my **shirt on! I swear this girl has no respect!

"So where were you this morning?" She asked still flaunting in the mirror. "I thought I heard your boyfriend in here."

I didn't feel like explaining to her that he wasn't my boyfriend so I just shrugged that part off. "Yeah, we went to go get some lattes." I said looking at the other things of mines she went through.

"You're so lucky! You get a hot boyfriend and you have the best fashion. Teach me to be you." She said charging after me smiling. That apartment alone is sounding pretty good right about now…

"It takes skills, trust me." I said sliding on my bed looking at Haley go over to her bed to put on her shoes…scratch that…**my** shoes!

"Are those mines?" I asked her nodding towards the sparkly golden sandals she was putting on.

"You like?" She asked twirling around.

"I **own**." I shot back.

"Oh please let me wear these! They are totally awesome, just like you!" She said in that bubbly tone I hate. She sounds like _Goody-ella_ on meds. I definitely didn't come to college for this!

"Oh ka-"

Before hearing the rest of my answer, she gave me a quick thanks and left the room. I shook off the things I wanted to do at that moment and reached for my phone.

_One new text message_

Maybe it was from Ryan. He did call Troy yesterday so maybe today he was going to call me. I was overly excited before I read the message:

_I'm borrowing ur shoes tomorrow –HALLEY _

Oh great, she even tells me ahead of time she's going to steal my things! I grabbed my laptop from one of the boxes and logged on to instant messenger. My eyes lit up when I saw Ryan was on.

_Fabulous101- Hey Ry! Whats up?_

_Jazzsquare09-Hey Shar nothing much settling in still._

_Fabulous-Oh well I was waiting for you to call yesterday._

_Jazzsqaure09-I didn't call anyone yesterday. My phone was off._

I stared at the screen. Either Bolton lied about the phone call or Ryan really didn't want to call me. Why would Ryan not want to talk to me?

_Jazzsquare09-Hey Shar, I have to go._

_Fabulous101- But we just started talking!_

_**Jazzsquare09 has now signed off.**_

I flipped down my laptop and set it aside. What was going on with Ryan and why is it such a secret. I grabbed my phone and dialed Bolton. For some reason, Ryan seems to be communicating with Troy.

"Whats up Shar?"

"What did you and Ryan really talk about on the phone?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush this time.

"Just normal guy stuff. If you want to know so badly, why don't you just ask him yourself?"

_Because if I could I would _I thought as I pursed my lips together.

"Hey so are you still coming over my place to my dorm?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, what number is it?"

"I'll just come over and get you myself. You would probably get lost."

"Cool, it's a date."

We talked a little more and then I hung up. I hated not knowing about things, especially in my brothers life, but I decided if it was really important, he would tell me.

I walked over to our mini fridge and pulled out a soda. As I took a sip, it _hit_ me (**A/N** not literally) and I spitted most of it out on the floor.

_I_ just planned a date with _Troy Bolton_.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Yes it is beyond obvious that In the morning when Sharpay and Troy got lattes, that was considered a date, but I guess Sharpay didn't realize it. Anyways, review please )**


	4. His Lorlai, My Stupid Party

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical, Disney Channel or anything you might find familiar on Disney or ANYTHING on T.V!

**A/N**- Okay, I'm wearing out the Troy is gay jokes so this is going to be somewhat the last chapter you see them! Of yeah, sorry I took so long and the Halley website was like really random…

**Summary**- Goodbye East High and welcome UA (University of Albuquerque!) Join Sharpay and her college life experiences, which unfortunately seems like another East High…only bigger! The only difference is she does not have a lackey and she's hanging out with Taylor, Kelsi and…TROY BOLTON?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I attempted to tip toe back into my room without waking up _Hell_ Halley. My date with Troy lasted a few hours longer than we expected, _like_ until 5 am. We kind of got heated up in the moment…

"_Troy, who taught you how to light a candle?" I asked jokingly looking around the room. The lights were shut off as about fifth candles around the room were lit. In the center of the floor were a picnic basket and some take out. Shadows, or shall I say the glow parts of Troy's basketball posters, added a romantic touch to the room. He had even got his roommates to stay somewhere else that night not that the other roommate ever slept in the dorm anyway._

"_Aw, you called me by my first name. Tonight is going to be a great night." He said smiling leading me to the inside picnic._

"_It was a…mistake. Yeah, I forgot your last name." I tried to play it off. As I expected…it didn't work._

"_Yeah…right" he said smirking as we sat down and looked at the food. It was Chinese sesame chicken, Taco Bell's nachos, Pizza Hut's dessert pizza, and , last but not least, Captain D's fish._

"_Wow, you must __**really**__ want to impress me Troy." I said taking in all the food. He had chosen my favorite places and got my favorite items in the world out of all of them. I couldn't imagine seeing him calling or going to the places for each different type of foods._

"_Eh, whatever." He said trying to shrug it off not realizing I've already seen him blush twice tonight and he's probably seen me about ten._

_We talked for hours consuming as much food as humanly possible in our tummies. I was having a great time even though with all the mixture of the food, the room and our breath smelled __**horrible**__. Like, __**really**__ horrible! _

"_Man, how will I ever get this stench out of my mouth?" I complained blowing my breath into my hand and giving it a whiff. _

"_Beats the hell out of me." Troy said after burping. Can you say __**ew**_

"_I start classes in two days too!" I kept complaining._

"_Yep and basketball practice starts tomorrow."_

_I looked at Troy with big wide eyes. Not that I was excited about stupid basketball because I wasn't. I actually seen too much of it when I was trying to get with Troy that summer my dad had offered the scholarship. My dad still offered it to him even after he had chosen Goody-ella, but I eventually got over it._

"_TROY! If you start tomorrow, why aren't you sleep yet?"_

"_Because I'm with you." He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the freakin world. _

"_Yeah, but we could have rescheduled! I don't want to be the reas-" I was cut off by a kiss. No scratch that, a make out session! You know those people who come up for air every five minutes? Yeah well they are so wasting time! I literally think it was about twenty whole minutes before we were even thinking about air._

I eventually left and now I'm trying to turn the knob on the door, close the door, turn around and-

"HEY ROOMATE!" Halley screamed practically pouncing me with her upbeat attitude. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Why me?

"What are you doing up some late?" I asked her falling backwards on my bed. Halley followed suit, but she did it on **my** bed and not hers. Typical _Hell_ Halley!

"Waiting for you!" She said in a cheery voice. "Were like BFF's so I have to wait up so you can tell me about your date with _Gay God_!" I wanted to say were not _BFF's_, but then I thought about it…

"What the hell? Gay God?"

"Yeah, its like a little nickname for Troy! I'm sure he would LOVE it." She said clapping her hands.

"Yeah, he'll love it." I said sarcastically. "I'll tell you about the date later, but right now I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep okay?" I told her kicking off my shoes.

"Ok, but don't forget!" She piped up and went to her own side. "Goodnight_ BFF_!"

"Hey Sharpay…" I heard Halley start.

"Yeah?" I asked half sleeping.

"You should really brush your teeth."

"Go to sleep" I said before finally deciding to brush my teeth a good 40 times in the morning.

**The Next Day**

"So you know I'm only watching the game because your giving me free coffee right?"

"Gosh, you sound like Lorlai from Gilmore Girls." Troy and I laughed.

"You can be Luke and start your own coffee shop!"

We were walking to the gym area, well one of them, for Troy's basketball practice. We didn't bring up anything that happened last night because of the awkward pauses that were bond to happen. Once we entered the gym, I saw guys already practicing and other people in the stands.

"I'm going to go change into my work out clothing. You're going to be alright here?" Troy asked putting his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait for you." He smiled as I pecked his lips with mines. After he was gone, I walked down the court.

"Sharpay!" I heard someone yell. I turned around.

"TAYLOR?" I said turning around. To my surprise, she wrapped me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said pulling back from her hug. Me and Taylor aren't buddy _buddy_, but we don't dislike each other as much. Actually, she was on my side after Gabriella and Chad started to get a little too friendly and she saw how she took Zeke away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, a close guy friend is on the team…" her face broadens and I knew he was more than a guy _friend_.

"Well that's nice of you to watch for a _friend_." I said holding up air quotes for the word friend. We laughed and found a seat to sit down.

"Speaking of more than friends, how are you and Troy?" She said nudging me.

I rolled my eyes. "Troy and I are just friends…" I kinda lied but then again, we never really agreed on being more. "Plus, how did you know about us anyways?" I asked confused.

"Oh Halley has it on her website." Taylor said looking at one particular player on the court.

"YOU KNOW HELL HALEY?" I practically screamed making some of the team (including Troy who had just got back) stare at me weirdly.

"She has banners around some parts of the school about her gossip site. Hey, did you know Troy was gay?" She asked me.

It was official. Halley completely freaks me out!

"Who would have thought?"

"I don't know, but do you want to hang out with me and Kelsi later on? Were going to this party I was invited too." Taylor asked.

"Kelsi goes to parties?" I asked laughing. Partying and Kelsi was not a match made in heaven.

"Well not really but were going to make her even if we have to tie her up and threaten to take away her piano."

"Cool, where is this party anyways?" I asked looking at Troy practicing. I never noticed how good he was at getting the ball into the basket. I mean, that is the object of the game right?

"It's in Halley's dorm. She has it on her site too."

I was about to say ok, but then realized something. "That's **MY** dorm!"

**Couple of Hours Later**

'Were you going to tell me about this big party you were throwing?" I screamed flopping on my bed. I just got back from lunch with Troy after his morning practice.

"Sharpay, you seriously need to learn how to chill." Halley said moving everything out of the way for the party. "I mean obviously you were invited. You practically live here!"

"I _practically_ live her? I do **live** here! And what…are you wearing my skirt?" I asked looking at her waist which had my sparkly baby blue skirt around it.

She twirled around. "Don't you just love it? I couldn't find anything to wear so I saw this skirt sparkling at me." She said smiling.

"The skirt was in the dresser!" I exclaimed.

"Well I never said I was looking through my stuff."

That is it! I was inches away from pounding her face when the door opened and showed about four guys. The only one I knew out of the group was Lucas and the other guy from the first night.

"You ready to go Halley?" One of the guys said.

"Yeah, just one second." Halley turned towards me. "I wont be back before the party starts so just keep it under control."

"What? Halley I probably don't even know half the people coming to this party!"

"Well neither do I, but that didn't stop them from logging on to my website." She said before she left with every guy besides Lucas. I felt a major headache coming on.

"Halley is driving me insane!" I screamed really to myself.

"I'll help you with the party and everything if you want to go through with it." Lucas said shrugging. I looked at him with hope and gratitude.

"You don't know how thankful I am for this!" I said still looking up to him.

"So is that a yes to the party?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets. I looked around and then thought about it. I was never one to go against parties. Hell, I'm usually the life of the party!

"Let's do this!" I said with an high pitched voice.

**Ok so personally I hate this chapter. I just sort of typed everything that came to mind and I shouldn't have probably done that but no use of going back and changing it now because if I did, I would change the WHOLE thing!**


End file.
